A ton tour !
by ThePandAmarilla
Summary: Grande partie d'action ou vérité pour fêter mes 40 publications ! parings : Panda/Prof ; Geek/Patron ; Fille/Hippie ; Mathieu/Antoine


**Salut tout le monde ! Pour fêter ma 40eme publication (déjà…) et aussi mon anniversaire un peu… Lol ! Je vous offre cette grande partie d'action ou vérité ! J'aime beaucoup voir nos protagonistes sur ce jeu et j'ai donc décidé de faire un OS entièrement basé sur ça. Il y aura surement un pairing Prof/Panda, Fille/Hippie, Patron/Geek et Mathieu/Antoine ! J'ai repris quelques idées d'autres ou fiction où il y avait des actions ou vérité, ça sert mon idée donc bon… Pataper, pataper ! Je vous retrouve en fin de texte pour les quelques news que j'ai à donner !**

**Personne ne m'appartient à part l'histoire toussa, toussa**

**Enjoy mes pandas de l'ombre !**

* * *

**À ton tour !**

Tout avait commencé par un simple ''Bordel j'm'ennui !'' Lancé par le Patron et approuvé par Mathieu et Maître Panda. L'idée avait donc été lancée de faire un jeu et la totalité des personnes présentes avait accepté aussitôt !

Ainsi donc ils se retrouvèrent tous assis en cercle autour d'une table croulante de bouteilles de bière qui ne demandaient qu'à être bu.

''Bien, qui commence ?'' demanda Mathieu

''Je propose que ce soit toi qui commence, puisque tu poses la question ''

''Très bien, Patron, action ou vérité ?''

''Action gamin, tu me connais.''

''Goûte le bambou de Maître Panda !''

(Je me rends compte à quel point cette phrase fait gore, mais je parle vraiment du bambou, pas de sa… planète.) En effet Maître Panda avait déjà proposé un peu de bambou à tout le monde par pure politesse et Mathieu avait été blasé de l'entendre faire une proposition quant à la meilleure utilisation qu'il pourrait faire cet objet long et dure. Il prit donc sa revanche.

''Boule de poil, file-moi ta verdure.''

Maître Panda lui donna donc un morceau de bambou dans lequel le criminel planta ses dents et s'escrima afin de réussir à tirer une bouchée de cette horrible chose fibreuse qu'il mâcha difficilement et avala. (Décidément je fais dans le sous-entendu immonde aujourd'hui)

''C'est dégueu ton truc Panda ! Bon, la Fille à ton tour, action ou vérité ?''

Le regard pervers de son vis-à-vis incita la seule femme de la pièce à rester prudente elle choisit donc…

''Vérité.''

''T'es pas drôle… Bon, j'ai envie de savoir le fin mot de l'histoire, alors finalement : t'es une meuf ou un travelo ?''

''Je suis une femme espèce de goujat !''

''J'y crois pas une seule seconde, je demanderais bien à vérifier… Bon à ton tour''

''Mon cher Maître Panda, action ou vérité ?''

''Action s'il te plait''

Maître Panda n'avait pas peur de ce que pourrait faire la fille, c'est donc en toute confiance qu'il avait demandé l'action. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas vu l'éclair de malice qui brillait dans ses yeux.

''Échange tes vêtement avec le Prof !''

Les deux rougirent instantanément, rejoignirent la salle de bain et revinrent s'assoir en silence. Ce fut la voix de Maître Panda dans l'apparence du Prof qui les interpela

''Je me sens très vulnérable sans mon kigurumi…''

Ils éclatèrent d'un rire qui redoubla lorsque la voix pincée du prof dans le kigurumi lui répondit

''Pourtant je ne vois pas pourquoi, personnellement je me sens très… nu.''

Ils échangèrent un regard consterné en voyant leurs camarades, morts de rire, se rouler au sol.

''Bon, Mathieu action ou vérité ?''

''Action ! Je n'ai pas peur de toi !'' répondit-il toujours hilare

Maître Panda soupira et laissa un sourire en coin éclairer un peu son visage

''Appel Antoine pour enfin lui dire ce que tu ressens pour lui !''

''Je préfèrerais le faire dans une autre pièce si c'est possible ?''

''D'accord, mais je veux des preuves que c'est fait !''

Mathieu s'éloigna donc, resta dans une pièce attenante pendant une petite dizaine de minutes et revint. Il avait visiblement pleuré, surement à cause du stress, et un sourire éclairait son visage.

''Il vient. Il a dit qu'il voulait que je lui prouve que je suis sérieux.''

Il s'assit de nouveau, toujours souriant.

Les bières et les défis s'enchainèrent, rendant nos amis légèrement éméchés (voir complètement bourré pour le Geek). Dans l'entrefaite Antoine était arrivé et Mathieu s'était empressé de lui offrir un baisé franc, lui donnant par la même occasion la preuve de ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt. Antoine les avait donc rejoints et s'amusait visiblement à rattraper son retard en matière de bière déjà bu, enchainant les bouteilles comme un assoiffé. C'était de nouveau à la Fille de choisir une victime

''Maître Panda ! Action ou vérité !''

Légèrement refroidi par l'action qui l'avait fait revêtir l'habit caractéristique du Prof il choisit vérité

''Très bien, je tiens à rappeler que le mensonge n'est pas toléré et que tu es obligé de répondre !''

L'alcool aidant, Maître Panda hochât la tête

''Es-tu amoureux de quelqu'un ici ?''

Son nouveau sourire malicieux prouvait qu'elle était sûre que oui, mais qu'elle ne savait pas de qui et qu'elle brulait de le découvrir. L'ursidé fronça les sourcils

''Tu iras en enfer pour ça, tu le sais ?'' Il soupira et se tourna vers le scientifique dont il portait les vêtements ''Je suis désolé Prof, j'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt, c'est pas une façon très romantique de se déclarer…''

Le silence s'imposa dans la pièce, tous les regards se dirigèrent sur ledit Prof qui baissa les yeux et murmura de sa voix éraillée

''C'est… c'est pas grave, on en rediscutera plus tard ça vaut mieux…''

''J'vous préviens, pas de conneries dans la chambre du binoclard, elle est juste à côté de la mienne, je risquerais de vous rejoindre.'' Les nargua le Patron, bien que visiblement il était sérieux.

''Bon, bah Maître c'est à ton tour.''

''Hippie action ou vérité ?''

Le Hippie était lucide figurez-vous, mis à part l'alcool, il avait écrasé son joint plusieurs heures auparavant et était donc tout à fait conscient de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

''Action gros.''

Jubilant par avance de sa vengeance proche, Maître Panda jeta un regard maléfique à la fille

''Embrasse la.''

Le, d'ordinaire, camé se dirigea vers la blonde, se mit à genoux pour être à sa hauteur, et joignit doucement leurs lèvres, les mouvants avec grâce. Vint le moment où il fallut tout de même briser le baisé, le Hippie s'approcha pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille et reparti s'assoir.

''Geek, action ou vérité gros ?''

''Action !'' Brailla-t-il, complètement déchiré

''Fais le cadeau le plus sincère que tu peux au Patron gros. On manque de paix ici.''

Pas très certain de comprendre, le Geek s'y reprit à deux fois pour considérer ce qu'il pourrait offrir de plus sincère au Patron sans que ça ne lui fasse défaut. Pas l'un de ses jeux, certainement pas monsieur nounours… Il se leva, s'approcha de l'homme en noir, saisit le col de sa veste et prit maladroitement possession de ses lèvres, rougissant comme pas permis.

''Je choisi de t'offrir mon amour'' murmura-t-il ''Parce que c'est tout ce que j'ai de plus sincère pour toi.''

Légèrement ému parce cette déclaration, le Patron remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et déclara à son tour

''On en rediscutera quand tu seras plus défoncé petit, parce que là, rien qu'en m'embrassant tu m'as fait boire trois verres.''

Mais le petit sourire qu'il arborait prouvait qu'il était confiant, et qu'il n'attendait qu'un geste du plus jeune pour en faire un à son tour.

Le Geek reprit la parole

''Antoine, action ou vérité ?''

''Vérité mon cher, je ne désire pas me retrouvé dans l'action que peut inventer un Geek complètement bourré !''

''Doucement gamin, oublie pas qui il y a pas loin ok ?'' Gronda l'homme en noir

Le Patron prenait déjà la défense du petit, si ça c'était pas révélateur…

''Bon, alors, Antoine, depuis combien de temps t'es amoureux de Mathieu ? Nan parce que sérieux, ça fait trois mois qu'il vient pleurer parce qu'il était certain que tu ne l'aimerais jamais !''

Antoine se tourna, les yeux ronds, vers Mathieu en prononçant silencieusement ''trois mois'' et répondit le plus naturellement du monde

''Depuis que je le connais. Soit plus de deux ans. Sérieusement, comment on peut ne pas tomber amoureux de lui ?! Son rire, ses yeux, sa voix, sa prestance ! Le mec parfait. ''

Mathieu versa une petite larme et sauta sur Antoine pour lui quémander un baiser.

Il fallut donc attendre qu'Antoine se redresse pour reprendre le jeu

''Excusez-moi, amant oblige, vous comprendrez… Bref, Prof action ou vérité ?''

''Vérité.''

Le Prof pensait qu'on l'avait définitivement oublié et ça le rassurait un peu mais Antoine ne semblait pas de cet avis

''Moi j'ai pas envie d'attendre, alors t'es amoureux du Panda ou pas ?''

Le Prof soupira, se frotta les yeux sous ses lunettes (ouais, on n'échange pas les lunettes, les problèmes de vue c'est sérieux. Je sais de quoi je parle.) Se passa une main dans les cheveux et se tourna à son tour vers le chanteur

''Comme tu viens de le dire, ce n'est pas une façon de se déclarer, c'est pour cela que j'avais demandé à en discuter plus tard mais visiblement personne ici ne respecte ça. Mais puisqu'il faut le faire d'une manière non conventionnelle, faisons-le à fond : Maître, tu as beau avoir pris ma place dans l'émission et ton kigurumi a beau ne pas être le style de vêtement que je porte d'habitude, je suis fou amoureux de toi depuis la seconde où je t'ai rencontré. Ta voix enchanteresse, ton humour et ton naturel sont trois des choses qui ont su toucher mon cœur et mon esprit.''

Sans un mot, Maître Panda enlaça leurs doigts mais ne fit rien de plus. À son tour le Prof prit la parole

''La Fille, action ou vérité ?''

''Vérité'' murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux, sachant qu'elle venait de provoquer la colère du prof pour avoir forcé une déclaration de Maître Panda qui avait obligé la sienne.

''Très bien, le Hippie t'as dit quelque chose dans l'oreille tout à l'heure, c'était quoi ?''

Le silence régna dans la pièce. La voix au timbre si particulier de la Fille s'éleva

''Il m'a dit qu'il… m'aime.''

Il y eut quelques rires appréciateurs, un début de commentaire salace du Patron qui fut interrompu par un nouveau baisé du Geek pour le faire taire et quelques applaudissements discrets.

Mathieu s'étira comme un chaton avant de se lever et de déclarer qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher. Il sourit en observant les différents couples qui partaient, main dans la main, vers leur chambre respective. Ainsi donc il put observer le Patron qui entrainait de Geek, l'aidant comme il le pouvait à tenir debout, le Hippie et la fille qui discutaient nature et le Prof et Maître Panda qui se contentaient d'avancer en silence, les doigts toujours entrelacés, les yeux fixés au sol.

Il riait doucement mais sursauta lorsque des bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et qu'une voix fort reconnaissable lui murmura

''Faut-il que je rentre chez moi à une heure pareille ou comptes tu m'inviter à partager ton lit cette nuit ?''

Faisant mine de réfléchir Mathieu se dégagea pour se tourner et se mettre face à Antoine. Sur la pointe des pieds, le plus petit déposa ses lèvres sur celles d'un homme aux cheveux anarchiques. Il le poussa sur le canapé et cria

''Ouaip, tu dors ici, mais sur le canap' espèce de violeur psychopathe !''

Avant de courir se réfugier dans sa chambre, sachant pertinemment que le présentateur de What The Cut le suivait. Il mit tout le poids de son corps contre la porte que tentait d'ouvrir un Antoine mort de rire. Mathieu s'écarta d'un coup, laissant la porte s'ouvrir à la volée et faisant tomber Antoine

''T'as pas peur de de dormir sans Richard ?''

''Nan, j'l'ai laissé avec Samuel exprès, je savais que j'aurais ma peluche perso en venant ici.''

Riant, le plus petit parti fermer sa porte.

Mathieu et Antoine dormaient paisiblement, la Fille discutait avec le Hippie par texto, ils avaient jugé bon de faire lit à part encore une nuit, Le Geek était blotti contre la Patron qui fumait une dernière clope avant de dormir, Maître Panda et le Prof ne voulaient à la base que récupérer leurs vêtement respectif mais…

* * *

**Et voilà ! Je signe donc ma 40****ème**** publication sur ce site, c'est tellement mais en même temps tellement peu ! J'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plu, j'y suis depuis neuf heure ce matin, je viens de finir il est plus de midi et quart ! Merci beaucoup de me suivre dans mes délires et de me soutenir !**

**De plus je signe aussi mon OS le plus long car il fait… 6 pages word ! YOLO ! **

**Et bien sûr merci à Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel sans qui tout cela n'aurais jamais eu lieu !**

**Bon, les quelques news maintenant : **

**Mon Matoine rame un peu, le prochain chapitre ne me satisfait absolument pas et je n'ai de cesse de le réécrire ! Il va donc falloir patienter encore un peu.**

**Je reprends les cours le 3 septembre et suis en internat, la semaine je n'aurais donc ni internet, ni mon pc ! Je devrais donc tout écrire mes chapitres et OS à la main et recopier le Week-end pour vous les offrir et bien sûr je n'aurais que le Week-end pour me remettre à jour dans les fictions que je lis ainsi que pour voir les nouveaux OS et nouvelles fictions intéressantes sans oublier de faire mon devoir d'élève de Terminal soit : Réviser pour le BAC ! **

**Sur ceux : Review ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette partie d'action ou vérité ? À bientôt mes pandas !**


End file.
